


Can't Let Go Yet

by scurvaliciousbay



Series: Inquisitor!Kass and Companion!Mel [14]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Other, Tumblr Prompt, and all through the camp, everyone was kissing, fearing the worst, kiss prompt, or the night before angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scurvaliciousbay/pseuds/scurvaliciousbay
Summary: The night before the siege of Adamant, Kass can't quite let Melarue go yet.





	Can't Let Go Yet

She’s told that Adamant is old. As old as the dunes in the Hissing Wastes, old and brittle like the bones of an elderly ruler who is too stubborn to allow his younger relatives rule. That age stands with honor and crumbles under the weight investigation…and trebuchets.

The night is clear and dry, the lingering heat of the day quickly dissipating to be replaced with a biting cold. Inquisition troops march forward with her and Cullen at the head, bracing to take the desert fortress down and to stop the madness brewing within. The world cannot handle a demon army, and they cannot handle a Blight if the Wardens are suddenly extinguished from this region of Thedas. While her advisers are doubtful of saving the wardens, Kassaran sees the need to at least  _try_.

The Wardens…they’re like spiders. Scary, a bit freaky on principle, but necessary to keep certain population numbers under control – insects for the spiders, darkspawn for the wardens.

Her mind is filled with tactics Cullen has taken care to tell her all about. It all really boils down to ‘stay alive, you are important.’

She looks down at her hand, the glowing green of the fade sputtering at her. Magic has never really frightened her like most Qunari, but the Mark is singularly unnerving. She has a brand new orifice that leads directly to the Fade.

It’s weird, simply put.

And it’s put her in this position to now be leading a full blown military assault against the Grey Wardens of all people. It’s what makes her important, it’s why she has to survive. She has a separate reason to survive, a reason that is safely ensconced back at Skyhold with body guards all around her.

Uthvir approaches her, surveying the soldiers around them.

“Scouts report the Wardens are preparing defenses.”

“Any demons?”

“None have been spotted but that doesn’t mean anything, mages can be discreet with their summoning when they wish to be.”

She nods, “Thank you. We won’t launch any offensives until the assault but perhaps…is it possible to create a diversion? Or for your scouts to closer perhaps? Find a way inside?”

“I will have them investigate.”

“Thank you, but do have them be cautious, I don’t wish more death than necessary.”

“They are scouts, they are by nature cautious, but I will advise them, Inquisitor.”

Kassaran nods and Uthvir leaves to go tend to their scouts.

They are only an hour from the fortress, behind a large rock outcropping that miraculously shields them from any projectiles. The troops are set to pour out and march shortly, many of whom will die….

“Knock, knock,” a voice says from behind her. Kass turns to see Melarue and the tent suddenly feels a bit better.

She smiles at them and steps away from the table, full of little figurines to mark out how the battle could proceed.

“Melarue, I’m glad to see you before the battle,” she says. They step fully inside and close the flap behind them.

“As am I,” they reply as she takes their hands in hers.

As harsh and generally unpleasant the desert has been it has been the scene of her and Melarue coming together. The months since Halamshiral have certainly been eventful.

Kass leans forward and rests her forehead against theirs.

“I woke up this morning with this sinking feeling in my gut. Like the feeling I got the morning of the Conclave,” she says softly.

“And just like the Conclave, you will survive this.”

Kassaran frowns, “I do not wish to be the lone survivor again, Melarue. I…can’t.” A moment of weakness, one that she trusts with Melarue.

“I cannot promise what the battle will hold.”

“But you just said I will survive.”

“That is the only thing I am certain of.”

“That does not help, Kadan,” she whispers. They are realistic in things but this…this is not when she needs realism.

Their eyes shut and they lean against her, “Kassaran…”

Words are not what she needs or wants. She titls her head and slants her lips over theirs, kissing them softly. Or, it began softly. They press back against her, tilting their head. They nibble at her bottom lip, making her sigh and kiss them more intently. She runs her tongue along their lips and they shudder, opening up to kiss her deeply.

Her hands cup their face, their hands go to her waist and they are pressed up against each other, a port for each other in the storm. They breathe each other in, clutching and needing.

She pulls away only to gasp for breath before returning to kiss them.

But then they break away with a soft murmur of her name and that the troops will be leaving soon.

“Not yet,” she whispers. About the troops, about being done kissing them…both? But they nod and almost laugh as they lean back into her.

“I love you,” she murmurs against their lips, she says it again in qunlat. She kisses their cheek and up to their temple, holding them close.

“I love you too, vhenan,” they whisper back, pressing their lips to her cheek. Her eyes shut close and for the briefest moment the sinking feeling in her gut is gone, replaced only by Melarue.

But they eventually part and the feeling returns in the space between their bodies. She watches them leave the tent to prepare for the battle.

She wants to promise herself that they’ll survive or make them promise. The pit sinks deeper and she swallows and for the first time in years, prays.

**Author's Note:**

> Melarue belongs to circadian_rythm
> 
> Uthvir belongs to Feynite
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
